Haven City
Haven City is a dystopian city-state in the Jak and Daxter universe. Government When it was founded, Haven City was ruled by the Great House of Mar, the city's founder. The Kings of Haven ruled the city for centuries until the long line of monarchs ended when King Damas was betrayed and banished to the Wasteland by Baron Praxis, a corrupt aristocrat. Damas's son, Mar (Jak) was also kidnapped by Count Veger to be used for eco experiments. The Baron then took charge of the city and organized a totalitarian police-state with himself referred as His eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City. He founded the Krimzon Guard, known sometimes as the KG to enforce his tyrannical humanitarian needs in Haven and had a Ministry, led by Count Veger, to give away traitors and civilians, who were on strike (the latter incident can be heard from any Propaganda Repeater in the city streets in Jak II). During Praxis's rule the city's low-class labours: the lurkers and the slum people were "employed" by the "Forced Labour Trade" a.k.a the Slave Trade and if they did not behave well, the Krimzon Animal Control (KAC) would gladly put them to place. The people were forced to give most of their eco freely to the Baron Eco Found, for the Baron was running out of eco because he was bribing the Metal Heads, and to volunteer members of their family to the Krimzon Guard to "learn some discipline". However, when Praxis was killed during the Metal Head siege on Haven in late Jak II, his daughter Ashelin took over the throne and became Governor with powers to run the military and being allowed to protest and disolve the government. The Krimzon Guard was mixed with the Underground movement, who had fought against the baron for years, becoming the New Krimzon Guard, the later Freedom League and the Ministry was reorganized as the Grand Council, still under the lead of Count Veger. For a brief era of peace in Haven City things seemed to be well as the Metal Head Leader Metal Kor had been killed by the hero Jak, causing the Metal Head Army to temporarily collapse and the rebuilding of the slum areas was in full practice. But, when the Metal Heads regrouped and attacked Haven a second time, the Freedom League lost control of the KG Death Bots, who had secretly rebuild the old Krimzon Guard Commander Erol. As the city became a battle field, Veger discovered that a Dark Maker Ship from outer space was heading towards the planet and choosed to attack Haven Palace, knocking it over and ruining half the city, to find a Precursor Subrail system that led through several catacombs to the Planetary Defence System. The Palace catastrophe was blamed on the metal Heads, but Veger banished Jak to the Wasteland because the few remaining citizens demanded it and because Jak had in the past been emplyed by the late crime lord Krew, who let the Metal Heads inside Haven for the first time. Ashelin tried to protest, but failed and saved Jak's life by giving him a beacon for Damas, the King of Spargus to detect. Ashelin later returned and gave Jak his seal of Mar, whom he was descentanted from, as a way for him to return to Haven and save it. Jak eventually returned and helped the FL to win the war during which he reunited the divided FL forces and beat Veger in a vote for the guidance to the catacombs, encouraging Ashelin to disolve the Grand Council and fire Veger, giving the Freedom League full charge in New Haven City. Geography Haven is divided into several sections, namely: Haven Palace, main town, Mar Memorial stadium, the Slums, waterslums, the fortress, Industrial Section, 2 bazaars, 2 farm areas, a constructional site and the Port. In the beginning of Jak II the city was divided into four sectors by shield walls, which could be passed only by a security pass. When the Metal Head siege ended in Jak II the waterslums and the northern slum areas were rebuild into New Haven. In the war for Haven City in Jak 3 the industrial area was taken by the KG and a majority of the western city was under an expanding Metal Head hold. When the palace was destroyed by Veger, it destroyed a majority of the northern city (main town, stadium and the northern farms) and blocked the entrances to the southern main town in front of the palace and to the eastern bazaar. The constructional site was probably destroyed too. A floating KG War Factory and a massive Metal Head Tower appeared to the skyline. The remaining western city (west bazaar and southern farms) were turned into the Metal Head City. The industrial area was divided by 3 shield walls after the Freedom League's suicide attack to claim the port. The north-eastern corner of the city (New Haven, slums and the fortress) remained under Freedom League control. In Jak X, Haven City has been rebuild completely and expanded all in less than a year. The city is much different in the game: most of the city is a new town-like area with modern buildings, arches and walkways, Mar Memorial stadium has been rebuilt (but is not used for racing!) and slums are now an even larger city section, but with a more healthy environment. The city has also a larger Industrial Section and a larger Port. History Haven was founded three hundred years before Jak II by the hero Mar, to serve two purposes. It served to protect the inhabitants from the Metal Heads, and also to keep the Metal Heads from getting the Precursor Stone. By the time of Jak II, when it was introduced, Haven City was one of a very small handful of cities left on the entire planet, and was ruled by the tyrant Baron Praxis. After Baron Praxis's death at the hands of Metal Kor at the end of the Metal Head Wars, his daughter Ashelin became Governor of Haven City. In Jak 3, Haven City was under a civil war between the Freedom league, KG Death Bots and the surviving Metal Heads. Only with Jak's return did the Freedom League win the war and drive the Death Bots and Metal heads out. By Jak X Haven City has been completely rebuilt much larger and has most of the once uneven and dirty streets now cleaned and redesigned. Haven City's streets and sewers are used as race tracks for combat racing, but the Mar Memorial stadium, isn't used for some reason. Military Krimzon Guard Under the reign of Baron Praxis, The Krimzon Guard clad in red armor were the city's police force. There were also the Krimzon Guard Elite which were clad in yellow armor and were tougher to take down. In Jak 3 the KG Deathbots are lead by Cyber Errol and supposedly form a deal with the Dark Makers. New Krimzon Guard When Ashelin became governor the Krimzon Guard became the New Krimzon guard and later, the Freedom League. It was mixed with the Underground. Freedom League The current police force of Haven City, the Freedom League were called on to protect what was left of Haven City from the KG and Metal Heads. The war later ended with victory to the Freedom League. Category: Locations